Natsume's maid
by buttergirl
Summary: Mikan became more than Natsume's maid. Sorry i suck at summaries. LEMON ALERT! ONE-SHOT! R&R!


WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. YOUNG READERS NOT ALLOWED! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE EXPLICIT LEMONS, THIS IS JUST **ONE SHOT**.

**--------------------**

Mikan Sakura was in a hurry. She wanted to finish cleaning Natsume-sama's room as soon as possible. She has been working as a maid in the Hyuuga mansion since she was 16 and now she's already 18. Her job as a maid isn't really that hard since there are many other maids working there too. But if there's one thing she's not comfortable with her job, it would be dealing with the 21-year old son of Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan doesn't really know exactly why she was so afraid of Natsume-sama, she just feels so uncomfortable, awkward, and scared whenever he's near. She's not sure if it's just her imagination but whenever Natsume-sama was around, she could feel that he was watching her. And sometimes when he would give her orders, she could feel his intent gaze on her. He is also always frowning which just add to his scary aura. Sometimes she wonders if Natsume-sama doesn't like her. But despite all that, she could not deny that their master is gorgeous and is oozing with sex appeal.

She was currently picking up his dirty clothes from the floor. She wanted to finish cleaning everything before Natsume-sama came out of his bathroom. He called for her earlier to clean his room and when she came to his room, he was already in his shower. She wanted to be out of his room before he comes out.

"Kami… this room is such a mess…" she whispered to herself frustratedly.

She was arranging the pillows on the bed when she heard the bathroom door opened. She went stiff. She tried to calm herself. She'll just go back later to finish cleaning. She has to give her master the privacy to put on clothes. She turned around and was about to walk to the door when she heard him speak,

"Where are you going? The room's still a mess. Finish cleaning up." He said in a cold, husky voice.

Mikan turned around again to continue cleaning but she tried to avert her eyes from him but she had a glimpse of him. He was only covered with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Maybe he'll just put on clothes inside his bathroom.

Mikan continued arranging his bed. While she was spreading the comforter, she heard his footsteps. He was walking across the room.

Then after a while, Mikan yelped when Natsume-sama suddenly sat on the bed beside where she was standing. Mikan looked around. He was still clad in towel.

"My back hurts, massage it."

"Huh?" Mikan wasn't sure if she heard it right.

"I said my back hurts, massage it you baka." He repeated.

Mikan didn't know what to do. It means she have to touch him… She could not _not _follow him. He'll get mad if she won't do what she was ordered.

Mikan had no choice. She had to climb up on the bed since he was sitting on it. She started to massage his shoulders. Mikan felt her face grow hot. The feel of his skin on her palms feels so warm.

"Harder." Mikan heard him say. She massaged his back harder.

Mikan kept doing it for another minute when she heard him groaned. She stopped suddenly to ask if she was hurting him but before she could do so, Natsume turned around and pushed her down on the bed. Mikan squealed.

"Na-Natsume-sama!"

Mikan's eyes widened when Natsume ripped her blouse open, making the buttons fly everywhere then he went to kiss her chest hungrily. Mikan tried to push him away. But he was gripping her so hard on the bed.

"N-Natsume-sama! Please! Stop!" Mikan cried out. She was so afraid! Natsume just looked up at her and smirked.

"I've always wanted to do this. You make me so fucking horny I wanna fuck you everytime I see you" Then he ripped her bra and went down again to ravish her breasts. Mikan started screaming for help. He will rape her!

"Your screaming won't help you little girl. I've already locked the door. And did you forget that this room is soundproof? No one will hear you from the outside."

Mikan's tears started to stream down her face. He was right. The room is soundproof. He likes to play drum and loud music that's why his parents made it into one.

"Please stop…" She cried, begging him.

"I won't. Tears don't affect me, little girl, so it would be better if you just enjoy what I'm doing to you which I'm sure you will" He said with a devilish smile on his face.

Mikan gasped when she felt Natsume stick his fingers inside her pussy. Mikan couldn't help crying and shrieking with pain. Then she felt him thrust his fingers in and out of her in a fast pace. She was still crying but then seconds later, she could not feel the pain anymore. She could feel something unfamiliar to her… she felt so hot and she wanted more.

Mikan moaned in pleasure as Natsume continues thrusting his fingers inside her pussy while sucking her nipple.

"You're enjoying it now, do ya?" He said smugly.

Mikan didn't say anything. Her eyes are close and she just kept moaning but she felt him stopped thrusting. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Answer me. You're loving it now, don't you?" He said in a voice so demanding.

Mikan knew he wouldn't continue if she will not answer and right not, all she wants is to keep him doing what he was doing or else she'll go crazy.

"Ye-Yes…" She said in a low voice, her face red.

"I can't hear you,"

"Yes!" Mikan said again loudly.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked in a sexy voice, taunting her.

"Your fingers…"

"What about my fingers?"

"Put it i-inside me a-again" she said in her voice stuttering.

"Finger fuck you?"

"yes, finger f-fuck me…" Then Mikan moaned louder when she felt Natsume's fingers entered her wet pussy again. He started to thrust his fingers in and out again but this time it was harder and faster which makes her wanting for more.

Mikan felt Natsume's other hand took her skirt off then she felt again that he slid off his fingers inside her. She opened her eyes again and looked up at him questioningly.

Natsume just move her to near the headboard of the bed and ordered her to sit up. Mikan was now sitting, her back against the headboard.

Natsume opened her legs wide, Mikan could see her wet pussy and she also noticed that Natsume was no longer clad in a towel. She could see his very erect penis.

Natsume then went down on her pussy and started licking it with his tongue. Mikan was screaming and moaning because of great ecstasy. She was gripping Natsume's hair, pushing him harder on her pussy.

It went for another minute then he started moving his tongue up on her body. His tongue was tracing her belly to her breast then to her throat then to her mouth. He was now kissing her lips. Mikan can actually taste herself on Natsume's mouth.

Natsume pulled away from her again. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Mikan's nape and led her head down his erect penis. Mikan looked at it for a second and then she looked up at Natsume.

Natsume just smirked at her. Mikan then slowly took his penis in her mouth. She started to move her head up and down and suck on it. Even though she doesn't know what she was doing, she was actually enjoying it.

"_So this is what Natsume tastes like". _She thought to herself. Then she heard Natsume groaned loudly. And gripped on her hair. Then he pulled her head away on his cock. He looked at her in the face and asked her, "You want more, little girl?"

"Yes" Mikan said straightly. She feels her inhibitions gone. Natsume smiled then took Mikan's hand. He placed it on her pussy urging her to finger herself. She started to thrust her own fingers inside her pussy. Natsume was moaning while watching at her. Then he went down on breast and suck each one again. He took her fingers out of her pussy and replaced it with his again while he ravish her breasts.

"Aaah… Mikan… You taste _SOOOO_ good…" He said then he grab her again to lie her down on the bed then positioned himself on top of her.

Mikan screamed loud when he thrust his penis in her. He was so hard and so big! Then she felt the pain when he came across her barrier. She felt her tears streamed down her face again. Natsume went still for a moment to let her adjust to him. "M-Move… Please…" Mikan muttered to Natsume.

Natsume started moving again, first slowly then he became fast. Mikan started moving her body underneath him, the pain she felt earlier is already gone. Now it's just pure ecstasy. And then she feels like she's gonna come, she screamed NAtsume's name

"NAATSUMEEE….!" Natsume kept thrusting hard and then he went still when he reached his climax at the same time as Mikan.

"Mikan…!"

Natsume stayed on top of Mikan then after a minute, he rolled to her side. He grabbed her waist and pulled closely to him. Both of them are breathing heavily.

"You're good for a first-timer, little girl" He said to her, but Mikan could see that his eyes became softer. "Thank you…" She said shyly.

Mikan then suddenly realized that maybe the other maids are looking for her now. she's been gone for too long. She tried to get up but Natsume just pulled her down again.

"Natsume-sama, I have to go now. I still have to finish my other chores…"

"Drop the 'sama'. And from now on your only chore is to pleasure me. You'll no longer be a maid in this mansion. You're now my sex slave… and my girlfriend." He said then he kissed her again hard on the mouth.

Mikan didn't give any protest anymore, being Natsume's sex slave _and _girlfriend doesn't sound bad at all. Actually, it's more than she asked for.

--------the end---------

So watcha think????

Do you like it??? Well I don't really care if you don't like it! Wahahaha!!!! XD


End file.
